weapons warrior: Narutos rise to power and fame
by jtcr
Summary: So this is still a shitty story. And once more needs a complete rehaul. Though this time I hope it will be good enough that I won't have to start over again. I couldn't even read the first page of this story, so I apologize to any who were forced to endure it. I will rehaul it completely and hopefully the third time's the charm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n I know a lot of you enjoyed this story, but I am completely rewriting it. I recently looked over it and I found that it sucked to me. Horrible grammar flowing mistakes, so I am starting over and hey you'll get longer chapters out of it. Also Naruto is currently twelve, Tenten is currently twelve as well. This story will use my version of the academy system. Its on my profile if you don't know what that is.**

Chapter Hajime.

Naruto was limping home with a bunch of instant ramen after he was mugged once again by some random villagers who all seemed to hate him. Thankfully a kunoichi wearing a trench coat intervened before they could cause too much damage. The memory made his leg hurt even though it had somehow all ready healed. With a heavy sigh he took out his key for his tiny apartment and unlocked and opened the door. After closing the door he walked over to what functioned as his kitchen and set the stuff down then stopped abruptly. Instincts honed from a thousand years of human evolution warned him that someone else was in the room with him. He gulped noisily and slowly turned to look at his bed and saw the kunoichi wearing a trench coat from before. Naruto didn't notice before but now that he saw her from the front realized that other than a trench coat she wore a miniskirt and fish netting. And she had quite a bit in the chest department. So he found it hard to focus on her face. Also she had purple eyes and hair.

"H-hello you're the kunoichi from earlier right, thanks for saving me." He asked her nervously.

"Don't mention it gaki," the kunoichi replied with a wave of her hand.

"Oi, who are you calling a gaki stripper," naruto replied heatedly.

"Striper huh? Listen here gaki I just saved ya from being beaten to a pulp so you'd better be nicer to me got it," she replied with a cold glare. It was then naruto realized that she was very familiar.

"Hey I remember you a few years ago you used to watch me all the time why were you doing that anyway."

This seemed to surprise her because she then said, "You saw me huh. Well I was assigned to watching over you and making sure you didn't get hurt but then they took me off of that job so yeah. Anyway I decided that im gonna take you in and outta this dump until you get a better place of your own gaki."

Naruto was a little upset about being called a gaki but when she said that she would take him in he completely forgot about it and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Aww don't cry gaki I know how you've been treated and I decided I would take you in, I'll even train you a little and get you some decent clothes."

"Oi whats wrong with my clothes as they are huh," naruto asked indignantly.

"Well seeing as your going to be in the ninja academy I thought you would have known that you have to be stealthy and orange isn't stealthy ya know." Anko said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah well I once took off all the buttons and badges from the konoha police departments uniforms so they had to do their police stuff in their civilian clothes and they never even thought it was me so there." He finished while crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out. The woman in the trench coat was openly gaping at him while wondering just how he'd managed to do that. It really had been funny watching the police doing their duties in their day clothes. "By the way who are you anyway? Cause I should probably know your name if im gonna be living with you." This snapped the woman out of her thoughts and brought a scary grin to her face.

"You don't know, well my name is," here she struck a pose and held out a piece sign, "THE SUPER SEXY PRINCESS OF TORTURE MITARASHI ANKO." Naruto just stared at her like she was crazy which she is.

"Okay nice to meet you Anko umm uh yeah. So when do I move in." he asked sounding scared like she would recall her offer.

"Hmmm how's about now grab your important stuff and we'll head out," naruto excitedly grabbed the ramen he'd set on the counter and a few clothes and said lets go.

Anko raised an eyebrow at how little he had but didn't make a comment on it and just started walking out and towards her apartment. Naruto was following behind her barely containing himself he was so excited that someone was taking him out of that hell hole of an apartment. When they reached her apartment and Anko let naruto in and he set out to explore. 'Hmm his life must have been really bad all he's got is some ramen and clothes that look second hand. Hmm should I take him to a clothing store or a weapons store? Ill let him decide which we'll go to first.'

"All right brat once your done exploring my apartment I want you to come in here. All right." Naruto was setting some stuff done in a room he found that had a bed and seemed unoccupied. Then he went back into the living room to see what Anko wanted.

"What is it Anko-nee-chan." Naruto asked curiously.

'Nee-chan huh' Anko thought silently but she didn't make a comment on it. "all right gaki I am going to give you two options both will help you with your shinobi career." She noticed the gleam in the gaki's eyes when she said that which made her smile. "the first is a change of clothes. Without orange," Naruto interrupted her by crossing his arms in an 'x' and made a buzzer sound. Taking that as a no Anko continued. "Okay then. The second option will require a bit of studying probably 3 weeks worth. Now wait a minute hang on," she paused because naruto had crossed his arms and was about to make that buzzer sound again, "you'll have to study so you can pick out some weapons. Kunai and shuriken are fine and dandy but a sword whoops their butts at close range." Naruto thought about this for a while before agreeing with a nod of his head obviously still a little hesitant.

"All right then here look through these books here they'll tell you about all kinds of weapons some may sound crazy but they will work. Okay. Good now tell me your decisions in a few weeks and pick a couple okay."

"OKey dokey neechan," Naruto said opening the first book.

"And whats with the nee-chan huh."

"Would you rather me call you kaa-san," naruto said with a straight face. And he and Anko stared at each other before she said, "nope nee-chan is fine, now get to studying those weapons. Im going out for a bit I'll be back later. Bed time at 10:00 and no arguments just make some ramen if you get hungry ja ne." and with that Naruto's new buxom nee-chan left to do who knows what. With a sigh he turned to the first book and began reading.

TIME SKIP NO JUTSU TWO WEEKS INTO THE FUTURE

It'd been two weeks since Anko became Naruto's guardian and with her help he wasn't much of an idiot and his grades in middle school were picking up. Naruto had finally decided on his weapons and was waiting for Anko to get up to tell her. It was Saturday and she slept in till noon. He learned last week that you don't wake Anko up on Saturday or you will be walking bandy legged for the next three days. It was currently 11:59 all he had to do was wait 60 more seconds and he could tell her his decisions.

50 seconds

40 seconds

30 seconds all most their

20 seconds

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

Right when the clock said noon Anko came bursting out of the room stretching and yawning while saying, "Morning gaki,"

"Morning nee-chan I decided what weapons I'd like." Naruto replied to his nee-chan.

"Really all right then now I want you to tell me which ones and why," Anko said, while wondering what kind of weapons he would ask for.

"All right first I'd like a bow and a quiver full of arrows. One tanto knife. Also I read about these things called gadget canes that have hidden weapons in them. I'd like to get a Bo staff that has a sword on one side and can turn into a naginata on the other. I would also like a kusarigama, the kind that has a small scythe on one end of the chain, and on the other a heavy ball. Also I would like ninja wire to connect the two pieces instead of a chain."

When she heard the bow she raised her right eyebrow slightly and by the time he finished both her eyebrows were raised and her mouth slightly agape that he thought of this stuff.

"Ok why the bow first of all." Anko asked. That was the one that confused her the most. It was a samurai weapon more than a shinobi weapon.

"A bow is much more effective than kunai because you can take targets out from farther away and you can carry more arrows with less noise than kunai and shuriken. Not saying that I won't carry them any more but I'll carry less. I would like the tanto knife because a tanto is a better knife than a kunai. And the gadget Bo staff well that'd just be awesome and I'd have a few aces up my sleeves."

Anko couldn't help but agree with his logic however she would have to take quite a few more missions to afford them all. All right then Naruto we'll get you your weapons later after lunch. Come on lets go to Ichiraku's."

"YATTA" Naruto shouted excitedly while punching his fist into the air, and grinning like an idiot.

"Your paying for your own." Anko said with a grin.

"Stingy," Naruto shouted at her while crossing his arms.

TINY TIME SKIP NO JUTSU.

Anko and Naruto were walking down the street toward Takeshi Shinobi Supplies so they could get him some weapons. They had just finished eating at Ichiraku's. Naruto had eaten 12 bowls of ramen (and paid for it) while Anko had eaten a bunch of dango. But she'd paid for hers though. As they were walking toward the store they were debating which was better ramen or dango. More accurately they were shouting about how their favorite food was better than the others.

"Ramen is better because you get a drink as well as a meal."

"Dango is better because you can take it on the go. And you can use the stick to kill someone like a senbon needle."

"Yes true but ramen is easier to cook. You just have to boil water and put the noodles in. when you have dango you have to cook the dough a certain way and a bunch of other stuff so you can't make it on a mission."

"Heh Heh wow kid two weeks with me taking you in and already your thinking more. All right you win now but only because were here at the weapons shop all right." She had to make sure the runt knew why he won was because they were at Takeshi Shinobi Supplies and not because she had run out of arguments. She had only started this debating game a few days ago with different things and the brat had already started beating her at it. They walked into the weapons shop and Naruto was immediately amazed. There were a bunch of swords of all shapes and sizes. Kunai, shuriken, bows and arrows, explosive tags everything a shinobi might need.

"Hello and welcome to Takeshi Shinobi Supplies, and how may I help you today Anko-san and whoever you brought with you?" an old man wearing overalls and a white shirt and was obviously a shinobi cause of the leaf forehead protector on his forehead.

"This gaki here is Uzumaki Naruto Takeshi. He's going to be entering the academy in 2 years, but he wants to get a head start on his career as a shinobi. Any way he'll tell you what he wants." Anko replied while giving Naruto a pat on the back.

"Oi Mr. Takeshi no ossan," Naruto decided not to be too rude, because the dude owned a huge weapon store. "I would like one tanto I would like it to be 8 inches long. I would also like a bow and some arrows. They are more effective than shuriken and kunai at long range. I would also like a Bo staff that has a sword in one side, which can be removed and used as a sword. On the other side I would like a hidden blade in it that can then be turned into a naginata. Which is why I wanted the Bo staff so that I can have a few aces up my sleeve. I would also like a kusarigama, the type that has a scythe and a heavy ball attached with ninja wire." Mr. Takeshi started humming while putting his hand on his chin obviously thinking hard about this.

"All right then Naruto, I can do that. Also I think I may have some bow and arrows you may like."

"All right Mr. Takeshi no ossan Arigatou gozaimas." Naruto replied gratefully.

"The bow and arrows I think you'll like are numbered one eighty six all right. Also find two blades. One for the sword and one for the naginata."

"All right." Naruto said, and then walked off into the store.

As the blonde went to browse the aisles Anko turned to face Mr. Takeshi.

"So what are you going to do with him and all those weapons of his?" Mr. Takeshi asked Anko a mischievous grin on his face.

"I plan on telling him how to hold the weapons and shoot the bow other than that I'll let him figure things out on his own. He learns better hands on any way. I took him in two weeks ago and began teaching him and already his grades have improved greatly. By the end of the year he may be the best in the class."

"You do know that in the school he is currently at, its all academic stuff right? Math history and all the other crap we don't need," Mr. Takeshi pointed out surprised at the great faith she had in the boy.

"Yes, Naruto has so much potential the only reason he is not the best right now is because of the way he wa treated during his childhood." Anko finished a glare on her face. 

"Ya know I can teach naruto how to best hold his Bo staff and how to use the kusarigama, and the best way to use the naginata. I'd just be giving him some advice not holding his hand. What do you think about this Anko-san?" Anko thought about it for a little while before nodding her assent.

With Naruto

Naruto had found a tanto blade that was actually a foot long. He'd thought it would have been more effective at cutting someone's head off than an eight inch blade. He was currently looking through the bows looking for number one eighty six. He was also mumbling one eighty six to himself the entire time. Finally he found it and looked it over the arrows decorations and shafts were a couple of different colors. There was a long description but he decided it would be best to read it.

BOW AND ARROW NUMBER 1 80 6

THE ARROWS IN THIS SET ARE MANY DIFFERENT COLORS THAT CAN DO VARIOUS THINGS WHICH WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN THE DESCRIPTION.

THE BOW

THE BOW IN THIS WAS MADE FROM WOOD FROM THE SITE OF THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE ATTACK.

IT GIVES THE BOW EXTREME POWER EVEN WITHOUT USING CHAKRA TO INCREASE THE POWER.

THE QUIVER

ON THE QUIVER IS A SPECIAL TOP THAT IS A FEW INCHES ABOVE THE END OF THE ARROWS. IT HAS A SLIDE ACCESS SO THAT THE ARROWS WONT FALL OUT INCASE YOU'RE A SHINOBI WHO LIKES FLIPING. IT ALSO KEEPS THE ARROWS SAFE FROM THE ELEMENTS.

THE GRAY ARROW

THE GRAY ARROW HAS AN INCREDIBLY STRONG SHAFT SO IT IS GREAT FOR SWINGING INTO BUILDINGS WITH NINJA WIRE. OR FOR TARGET PRACTISE.

THE SILVER ARROW

THE SILVER ARROW IS AN ARMOUR PIERCING ARROW CAPABLE OF PEIRCING THROUGH TWO SAMURAI EACH STANDING TWENTY YARDS BEHIND EACH OTHER AND STILL GO OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE LAST GUY.

THE GREEN ARROW

THE GREEN ARROW WILL DISOLVE IN A HIGHLY CONCENTRATED ACID THAT WILL DISOLVE THROUGH ANYTHING. THAT INCLUDES CHAKRA.

THE BLUE ARROW

THE BLUE ARROW WILL EXPLODE THE SECOND IT PIERCES SOMETHING. IT WILL BE A VERY BIG VERY LOUD EXPLOSION. USE WITH CAUTION

THE RED ARROW

THE RED ARROW'S TIP WILL COME ALIGHT WHEN SCRATCHED AN A ROCK OR PIECE OF METAL. ALSO IF YOU SHOUT FUREIMINIGUARO WHICH MEANS FLAMING ARROW IT WILL LIGHT UP. THE FIRE CAN BE CANCELLED BY SAYING KATON KAI.

After naruto finished reading he decided that he had to have them. So he grabbed them and he realized that on the back side of the quiver had a clip that the bow could be attached to. He attached the bow to the back of the quiver and then he attached the quiver to his lower back and then he put one of the tanto blades above his left shoulder. Then he walked over to the sword section and began looking through the various blades. After a few minutes of looking he felt drawn o two blades in particular. One was a kusanagi style sword (Sasgay's sword from Shippuden) the sheath and handle were black with orange stripes here and there. And the kashira had a stone that was an orange color. (the stone is a tigers eye stone.) He drew the blade and he saw that the blade was the same color as the stone in the kashira. He decided that this sword would be used as the actual sword. He sheathed the sword and picked up the other sword he felt called to him. It was a straight sword mostly until the very end, where it curved slightly. The sheath was a light blue as was the handle. They both had an odd design on them which made it look like scales. The kashira of the blade had a weird eye in it. It looked like a dragons eye. It was blue except in the middle where it had a black slit, so it looked like a dragons eye. He drew the blade from the sheath and the blade was the same blue as the sheath and even had the same scale like design. he resheathed the blade and began walking back to the counter.

When he arrived Anko and Mr. Takeshi had already finished their conversation and looked over at him.

"So you decided to go with the one I told you about then huh," Mr. Takeshi asked.

"You bet Mr. Takeshi no ossan." Naruto said with one of his trademark fox grins.

"Okay so one chakra tanto. And the special bow and arrows, and the special staff, brings the total to 3,875 yen (500 bucks)." Anko narrowed her eyes at the reduced price the staff alone should have cost twice that much but she said nothing and paid him the money.

"Come back to night it'll be ready in the mean time naruto get some new clothes or if you come back dressed the same I'll throw a kunai at you and cut you balls off from here. Understand." Mr. Takeshi said dangerously.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Naruto replied scared of the mans threat.

"Good then you two can leave," with that the duo left Anko laughing madly and naruto trying to stop from wetting himself.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

a/n I am sorry to say that I typed up the wrong thing for flaming arrow it should be yajirushi o furemingu that is what I will be using from now on. Yep I made the same mistake twice. Also just so you know, naruto is currently at a middle school okay? He is in the same year as Tenten and he's a year older than Sasgay and the rest.

Anko and Naruto were walking to a shinobi clothing store and Naruto was thinking very hard about what he was going to wear from then onward as a shinobi. He knew he wanted to have orange in his new out fit no matter what. He thought a cloak like the Yondaime would be pretty cool. However with the Bo staff he would have to throw the cloak away in order to use it properly, but it would still be pretty cool to have. And he could use it as an intimidator. Actual shinobi pants might be a good idea and instead of a shirt he could wear a vest that he could either wear zipped up or not. His mind made up he got nee-Chan's attention and told her what he wanted and to his surprise she laughed loudly.

"So gonna try and show off your soon to be muscles and abs huh." As soon as she said this naruto started stammering trying to say that that wasn't his reason but Anko cut him off. "Jeez kid I was just messing with ya. The cloak idea is nice and you can get a tattoo seal on a part of your body so you can hide it. You can also do that with your Bo staff too. Now were here at the store." And indeed they were at a store called Takeshi Shinobi Clothes Surplus. 'Takeshi hang on so I guess that means Mr. Takeshi owns this place to hm.' Naruto thought a little confused. They walked into the store and Naruto went to the back to look for what he wanted. Meanwhile Anko saw that at the counter where the cash register was, an employee was reading a magazine. Anko gained a very scary grin and walked over to the counter while swaying her hips back and forth. When she reached the counter she leaned her hip against it causing her trench coat to fall open for a more nose bleed inducing view. Then she ringed the bell causing the person behind the magazine to sigh.

"Welcome to Takeshi Shinobi Clothes Surplus how may I aaaaaarrrrrghhh," she never got to finish because of the nosebleed rocket that caused her to hit her head on the ceiling and faint. 'Hmm I guess she's a lesbian if all the blood from her nose is any indication' Anko thought, which brought a big smile to her face thinking she would have some fun with her. She walked behind the counter and kneeled down next to her and leaned over her. When the girl woke up moments later all she saw was Anko's face leaning over here which caused her to blush very brightly. Anko stood up and helped the girl, who looked to be about 19 the same age as Anko.

"W-w-w-welcome to Takeshi Shinobi Clothes Surplus my name is I-I-Inuzuka Hana." Anko looked her over (she looks the same as in the anime just with a name tag on her chest) she looked quite nice and had a very shapely figure. "How may I help you madam." She said looking above Anko's head.

"First you can look at my face. Preferably my eyes." Hana slowly looked down at Anko's eyes. "Good now Uzumaki naruto is in the store and he's going to buy some shinobi clothes. You will not glare at him, insult him, or overcharge him. Am I understood?" while Anko was talking Hana's face slowly changed from happy to pity.

With a sigh Hana explained how this store was special.

"Hai, madam I don't believe that he is the kyuubi no kitsune. And if you do then you are not even allowed to work here. Also the manager decided that if Naruto ever came here he would get a seventy five percent discount. And if there was a sale going on he would still get an extra seventy five percent discount. The manager hates the fact that the fourths sacrifice has been treated this way." The young bi-sexual Inuzuka finished sadly.

"Okay then," Anko began amazed at how much of a discount naruto would be given, "so how many people work here."

"There are only two janitors, the manager/owner, and then 4 cashiers. Two cashiers work at a time, one works here and the other goes through the store helping customers. So she should find Naruto pretty soon as he is the only one in the store shopping right now." Hana finished. Anko was really sad that only 6 people worked here but at least they were all naruto friendly.

"So only six people huh that's sad."

"There is a naruto friendly meeting to night, it starts at seven. You and naruto can come by and you can bake some stuff to bring to the meeting." Hana suggested.

"All right we'll be there and im gonna bake up a storm." This caused Hana and Anko to laugh.

With naruto

Naruto was browsing through the cloaks he'd found and was trying to find one with the color pattern he wanted. He had decided that he wanted all his clothes to be black with orange stripes on the sides. As he was browsing he felt some one behind him. He gulped and turned around to see a beautiful woman with brown hair and two purple bandage like things on her cheeks.

"Hello my name is Takeshi Rin and welcome to my store." The owner said while smiling sweetly.

"H-hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Are you going to throw me out now?" to Naruto's surprise this caused her to gasp and cover her mouth.

"Of course not Naruto-kun. I know some of the shop owners throw you out and are mean to you, but as long as you come here you will be accepted with open arms." She said with a motherly smile, while actually being appalled by the fact that the village could be so mean to her sensei's child. "I own this store by the way and I decided a long time ago that if you came in here then I would give you a seventy five percent discount."

"Really?" naruto asked eagerly. Thinking he could by a few vests and pants.

"Of course naruto-kun. Now what are you looking for." So naruto told her everything he was looking for and she smiled and told her to follow him. She took him to a section of the store called. Animal prints.

"Now naruto-kun do you know what a tiger looks like?" Rin asked out of the blue.

"No Miss Rin I don't know what a tiger looks like." He said in reply as Rin took him to a section within Animal Prints that said Tiger prints. Once they got there she grabbed a picture and showed it to Naruto.

"That, Naruto-kun, is what a tiger looks like. And reverse tiger print is when the colors are switched. The orange is where the black is and the black is where the orange is." As Rin explained this Naruto was looking at the picture. It showed an animal in a forest clearing. The animal was lying down and it did indeed have orange fur with black stripes. As he was looking at the picture something seemed to stir in Naruto. He began to feel that this animal was somehow important to him and would be for his family. Rin had finished explaining and was looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is something the matter?" she asked sounding concerned. But she was put at ease when he replied.

"No Miss Rin I'm fine." But he kept looking at the picture, at the tiger's eyes.

"Enough with the Miss al right it makes me feel old. Call me Rin chan or something all right." Rin asked him with a smile that caused Naruto to laugh. After that Naruto picked out a vest and some pants as well as a cloak. All exactly like he wanted them. As they were walking back toward the cash register naruto saw something that was really cool. It was a black head band that had two eyes on it. Where the left eye should be was a tiger's eye. And where the right eye should be was a dragon's eye. He also saw a fedora that was black and had some orange stripes on it. He was looking at them both and he realized that if you bought the head band you got the fedora free. So on a spur of the moment he grabbed the headband and fedora deciding that he would by them instead of Anko. As he neared the counter he saw Anko and hurried over to her to show her the headband and fedora.

"Look nee-chan im gonna buy the headband and the fedora myself okay?" he told/asked she heard him saw that she just smiled and replied.

"It's all right gaki I can pay for it because apparently you get a seventy five percent discount here."

"Yeah I know, Rin-chan told me. Hey hy do I get a discount like that Rin-chan?" naruto asked her confused.

"Tell you what you two come back here lets see what time is it now," she started then glanced at her watch which read 5:00, "Ahhh right come back here in two hours and I will explain then al right."

"Okay then Rin-chan." Naruto replied and then after Anko paid for the stuff they headed home. When they got there Naruto changed into his new clothes. He adjusted the bow and arrows after he put the cloak on so that they were hidden better and would make it look like he didn't even have a quiver on his back but could still easily reach the arrows. He had the tanto strapped to his right thigh, and his kunai sheath on his left. He walked out of his room and went over to Anko who was in the kitchen and was wearing an apron over her trench coat cooking.

"Naruto I want you to go to the weapons store and get that Bo staff all right. And here is some money to get a few sealing tattoos that you put on your body. One for the staff one for your hat and one for your cloak okay you can decide where you want to put them." Anko told him and handed him enough money for the tattoos and a note that gave him permission for the tattoos. "you can get the tattoos from the weapons store okay.?"

"All right nee-chan I'll be back."

"Actually I want you to go to the clothing store all right. And no questions about it." Anko said in a deadly voice causing naruto to stammer he'd go there. As naruto closed the front door behind him he breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the weapons store to get his naginata/Bo staff. When he walked into the shop he saw a girl who had her brown hair done up in two buns standing behind the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Takeshi weapon supplies and how may I help you today?" the girl asked Naruto in a bored yet forced perky voice which naruto picked up on instantly.

"Well I came by to pick up my special Bo staff. I was told that it would be ready by now." Naruto said nervously after all he'd had bad experiences in stores before. "Also I need some sealing tattoos for some stuff." The girl had raised her eyebrow at the 'special' part and then even farther at the tattoo part.

"Why do you need the tattoos?" she asked curiously and naruto seeing no harm in telling her told her what they were for.

"To seal my hat, my staff, and my cloak inside of."

"Oh okay then I'll go get it." As she was heading to the back the old man who ran the shop came out with something long and wrapped in a large cloth.

"Ah naruto I see you have met my daughter Ten-ten and you changed your outfit, good job." Mr. takeshi said while smiling.

"That's your daughter huh?" Naruto asked a little disbelieving while looking between the two and raising an eyebrow. Mr. Takeshi was large and tall, with large muscles and black hair. Ten-ten was pretty much the opposite. Then Takeshi placed the long object wrapped in a bundle down on the counter.

"This is your special Bo staff Naruto. I wont say how you activate it here cause you should never tell what your biggest trump card is around people you just met." He said which caused Ten-Ten to humph. "Now Ten-ten you wouldn't want me to tell naruto here about your aces up your sleeves now would you?"

"No I guess not," she replied obviously still a little upset about the fact that she didn't get to know what was so special about Naruto's weapon. 'Maybe one day I can get to know him better and find out' she thought.

"I thought so. Now Naruto this piece of paper contains the instructions for the Bo staff. After you have memorized them burn the instructions so no one can find out how to use it properly." He said while looking over at his daughter who gave a humph of indignancy which naruto could tell was slightly fake only because he had been with Anko for two weeks and she had taught him a lot in that time.

"All right then I'll look at it after I leave. But first I need a couple of sealing tattoos. One for my hat, my cloak and my Bo staff." Naruto said while putting the slip of paper into his pocket.

"All right naruto, but first I need to give you a few things all right. First are these special tooth picks. They will burst into flames after you spit them out. Whenever you want them to fire up you just think fire. To extinguish the flames you say Katon Kai. All right? I forgot to give them to you when you got the arrows."

"No problem Mr. Takeshi."

"The second thing is the seal I will put on the quiver. It will make it smaller and easier to hide. The arrows will be the size of bolts but when you take one out it will grow to normal size. I won't put one on the bow because then it will be stuck small size all right?"

"Okay then ossan go ahead and put the seal on the quiver and I'll figure out where to put the bow Kay?"

"All right then naruto." That said Naruto handed old man Takeshi his quiver and began pondering how to put his bow on his back and it still remain hidden. While naruto was in deep thought about his problem old man Takeshi was carefully applying a complex seal to the quiver which could take about half an hour at the minimum and could take up to three hours. Ten-ten was watching naruto think and was thinking that he was kinda cute, especially with those whisker marks. She knew she had just met him but she couldn't help it he was really cute.

A half an hour had past and Naruto had figured out what to do with his bow and his tanto as well as those tooth-picks. He would have the bow on his back hidden by the cloak, and the minisized quiver on his right thigh. He would move his tanto so that it was attached to the quiver, and keep his kunai pouch where it was. He would have the tooth-picks put inside one of the eight scroll pockets on his vest. That settled he told old man Takeshi what he wanted to do after he finished up the seal. and the quiver had indeed shrunk to the size used for bolts.

"All right Naruto come into the back and I'll get you your tattoos done." That said he took naruto over to the back and gave him his tattoos. The one for the fedora was put on his chest, the one for his cloak was put on his left upper arm, and the one for his Bo staff was put on his right upper arm. After Naruto paid and left the old man called out to take care and good luck while ten ten called.

"Good luck Naruto, See you when we get to the Academy."

"See ya there." Naruto called as he headed out the door. As he was walking to the clothing store he pulled out the sheet of paper and began to read.

Dear naruto

I am going to tell you how to work your Bo staff. First however you need to know a few things a bout it. First I made it so that when in naginata mode the blade will come out by doing a half circle. You activate it by saying MEZAME: GENSO NAGINATA which means awaken elemental naginata. In order to have it return to Bo staff form you say NEMURU which means sleep. Also you get the sword by grabbing the other handle and saying MEZAME GENSO KEN which means awaken elemental sword. To return to Bo staff mode you say NEMURU like you do with the naginata mode. Now keep in mind that when you do these things there will be a lot of smoke to hide the fact that they are all the same weapon. Also the appearance of the wood will change.

The reason that they are called elemental is because you can channel any kind of elemental chakra through the blade and it's power will increase dramatically. If you don't know what elemental chakra is ask Anko she knows.

Now a thing about the arrows. The green one will also eject the acid as it dissolves, so it is very handy.

Well Naruto I wish you luck in your path to becoming a shinobi and if someone asks you were you got your weapons tell them were all right.

Sincerely the man with the weapons store, so don't try anything funny with my daughter.

When Naruto finished reading he was smiling because he realized that the old man had decided to use him as a campaign ad. This caused him to chuckle as he walked into the clothing store he had reached while he was walking.

As he walked in he saw a sign that said to go to the back which he did. When he got there he saw a bunch of people. There was a dude smoking a cigarette (he was also the only guy there besides naruto and a thing in green) who looked a bit upset. On his left was the only other male who was wearing horrible green spandex, had black hair that was in a bowl cut and had the bushiest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. He was subconsciously watching them to make sure that they didn't move. On the other side of the smoker was a very beautiful woman who was wearing what looked like bandages with lines and triangles on it. She was looking pleased with her self for some reason. There were a bunch of other women including Rin and Hana. There was one who had a bunch of instruments around her, and another sitting next to her with a bunch of knives and a manic gleam in her eyes. The look on the womans eyes made naruto a little nervous, she reminded him a bit of Anko, who sat next to her surrounded by baked goods.

"Oh good Naruto-kun, we're so glad that you could make it here tonight." Rin said with a pleasant smile as she indicated a chair in between the woman with the instruments and the woman with the knives. As he sat down he smiled at them and they gave him warm smiles in return. He actually felt welcomed, but the knife lady still had the same gleam in her eyes as earlier.

"Welcome Naruto we are going to tell you who your parents are and why the rest of the village shuns you." Rin said rather bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened, finally he was going to get to know the reason why he was always receiving those glares and he was even going to get to know who his parents were.

'Finally I will know why every one seems to hate me,' naruto thought from his seat next to the woman with the guitar and next to the woman with the purple hair and knives.

"So why do all the villagers hate me?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward while placing his elbows on his thighs and put his fists in front of his face. (Think Sasgay brooding but more of a thinking/pondering expression)

"All right Naruto-kun, but know this the information we are about to tell you was made illegal from mentioning by Sarutobi Hiruzen-sama." Rin said which caused Naruto to furrow his brow in thought. "All right as you know about twelve years ago the kyuubi no kitsune attacked the village. However what you don't know is that the Yondaime did not actually kill the kitsune, it was far too powerful for him to do that. So he did the next best thing, he sealed it inside of a newborn child. One whose chakra coils were still developing and could adapt to contain the kyuubi's chakra." Rin explained. However naruto merely adjusted his fedora so that the brim covered his eyes and the shadows that crossed his face made his expression unreadable and his words contained no emotion when he spoke next.

"But why did he choose me? Why couldn't he use his own son or daughter?" Naruto questioned Rin, his voice not revealing any thing and his face still shrouded in shadows.

"Why didn't he use his own son Naruto? All humans have a weakness, even the strongest among us. The Yondaimes weakness was his unwillingness to use his child."

FLASHBACK NO JUTSU USED TO EXPLAIN THINGS THAT WOULD TAKE TO LONG OTHER WISE. (man long jutsu name)

"Sir, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is right outside our door! What do we do?" a messenger questioned anxiously, scared of the monster he may have to fight. The Yondaime stared at the crib he was in front of. The crib held his daughter, the joy of his life. He knew that if he wanted to stop the kyuubi he'd need to seal it inside of a new born baby, but he couldn't do it to his daughter. Then he remembered something. His cousin had married a one Uzumaki Kushina and she was supposed to have a baby today. Could he do it? Could he condemn his nephew to bear the burden of the kyuubi? The hatred the villagers would direct at him. The answer was yes. Just so long as his daughter was kept safe, he would. He looked up from the crib with narrowed eyes and looked towards the messenger who shuddered under his intense gaze.

"Order all the ninja to attack and stall for time. I will be there soon, I must get something before I can end this battle." The messenger nodded and left the room, hope blooming in his chest. The Hokage would be able to fix this, after all he was the Hokage for a reason. The Yondaime turned and hiraishined to the hospital.

After asking for Kushina's room number he managed to find her holding her newborn child. A boy with blonde hair similar to his and his brothers. The Yondaime walked over to Kushina's bedside.

"Minato?" Kushina questioned, confusion in her voice. "What are you doing here? The kyuubi is attacking the village! You should be out there on the front lines like your brother!" Kushina yelled at the Hokage.

"I know, that's why I came here." was the Hokages' criptic answer. Kushina stared at him for several moments unable to figure out what it meant.

The Hokage began reaching out towards the little child in her arms and Kushina figured it out.

"NO! No I wont let you take naruto away from me!" Kushina shouted at the Hokage, while turning away from him. Minato narrowed his eyes and hit the back of her neck, effectively knocking her out. Kushina gasped as she felt consciousness leave her, as she felt her baby be taken from here, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

The Yondaime flashed away and sealed the demon inside of the boy and saved the village, but doomed a child.

FLAHSBACK NO JUTSU END.

"After he sealed the demon inside of you he died and you were placed in an orphanage. Your dad, Namikaze Shomei, (lightning) also died in the battle with the kitsune, and your mother, Kushina, died shortly after." Rin finished looking extremely relieved. Like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The others looked relieved as well even the smoker. They all must have been upset that he didn't know about this secret. Naruto's fedora was still covering his eyes in shadows and his face showed no emotions.

"All right so I am the son of the Yondaime's brother as well as the container of the kyuubi no kitsune. Correct?" naruto stated then asked. The others were thinking that he was just making sure that he was getting his information right, and smiled because they thought he was taking it rather well.

"Yes naruto that is correct." Rin replied to his question with a smile which, along with everyone else's, vanished quickly with his next statement.

"THEN THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE ARE SO BLINDED BY THEIR HATRED OF THE KITSUNE THAT THEY IGNORE THE FACT THAT I AM RELATED TO THE YONDAIME. THEIR MOST BELOVED Hokage." The people in the room stared in shock at naruto because he had raised his head and all they could see in his eyes pure rage and his eyes were beginning to change color from blue to red. He was seriously pissed and he could easily lose control. But they found they couldn't blame him for being upset, but they were still scared because he was also radiating enough killer intent that the Sandaime, who was on the other side of the door, actually was a bit scared before he kicked the door down.

"Naruto-kun what is happening." Sandaime said in a panic. He had recognized Naruto's chakra signature and most of the others, but the killing intent was something he hadn't felt in years and was scaring the shit out of him. Just as it had twelve years ago. What he saw confused him. In the room he saw some of his best shinobi, including his son, and Naruto who was looking really pissed.

"Oh hello Sandaime-sama Rin here just told me something very interesting. Would you like to know what it is?" the aged Hokage looked at Rin who was looking at him without any regret as were the rest of the shinobi and few civilians. His eyes widened as he slowly began to reach a conclusion.

"What did Rin-san tell you Naruto-kun?" the Professor asked even though he was ninety nine percent sure of what Rin had told him.

"Oh nothing major, but I did learn that I have the thrice-damned freaking kyuubi no kitsune sealed inside of me. When were you going to tell me about that huh Sandaime-sama?" The aged Hokage flinched from his use of Sandaime-sama instead of jiji like he normally did. 'I screwed up a little' he thought.

"I was going to tell you when you were sixteen Naruto-kun. And" he was interrupted by Naruto however who was even more furious than before.

"Don't call me that anymore. I don't want you to add 'kun' to my name. Also they told me something else and that is that my dad was the brother of the Yondaime were you going to tell me that when I turned sixteen as well. Because if that was the case then I would have walked out of konoha with out a second thought, because I'm thinking about doing that right now and I'm only 12 years old Sandaime-sama" again Sarutobi flinched at what he called him as well as when he said he couldn't call him Naruto kun any more. 'I royally screwed up.'

"Well at least let me tell you who your mother was and let me try and make up for it." The Sandaime said, trying to get back on Naruto's good side.

"We already told him who his mother was Hiruzen." Rin said while looking at Sarutobi with rage.

"You weren't even supposed to tell him about the kyuubi or his parents I made a law that strictly prohibited it." All of a sudden a blast of killing intent caused everyone to slowly look toward its source. Naruto.

"You made a law to keep me in the dark? Didn't I have a damn right to know what I was harboring. I thought you were called the professor for a reason but apparently it wasn't for your child caring skills." Naruto said in an enraged voice.

Sarutobi again flinched at the boys words. He now knew that there was probably nothing that he could do now to get the boy to forgive him. He had really screwed up just like with Orochimaru.

"Naruto-san at least let me teach you about sealing then. After all your mothers entire clan, of which you are the last survivor, was renowned around the world for it." The aged Hokage was sincerely hoping that Naruto would accept his offer and then he might be redeemed a little in the boys' eyes. Naruto was thinking that if sealing was good enough for his mom then it would be good enough for him.

"All right then Sandaime-sama how is every night on the weekdays from after I get out of middle school at three, to around six o clock. Deal?" naruto said while sticking his hand out to shake which Sarutobi did eagerly.

"All right naruto you have a deal. Well I should get back to the horror of paper work, sigh." With that the Hokage turned around and walked out of the store. Then everyone turned to naruto.

"Naruto the reason that all of us are here is because we want to help you and teach you stuff." Rin said and each of the people said how they wanted to help him in turn.

"I want to teach you how to play a variety of instruments Naruto-kun. And it might help you get that Sakura girl you like." The woman with the guitar said. Naruto got really happy when she mentioned Sakura.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Yep by the way my name is ongaku no masuta. But you can call me ongaku." She said with a smile. (A/n her name means music master and she said that he could call her music)

"Okay then ongaku-san"

"Here Naruto, this is called chakra paper and it will tell you what kind of element you have. That means that you will be able to use those kinds of Justus's better. If it splits in half then I can teach you some stuff. Now just channel some chakra through the paper. Oh and you can call me Asuma all right." The man who was smoking a cigarette said while handing him some white paper. Naruto took it and did as he said. What happened next surprised quite a few people. The paper first split in half then it got wet and finally crumpled. "Sugoi Naruto that means you have three affinities most jonin only have two at the most. You have wind, water and lightning. I can teach you wind and I think I can convince Yamato (yes I made that his name in this story deal with it) to train you in water techniques. However the only lightning user in konoha is kakashi but, for a very good reason, we don't want you to train with him." upon hearing this, the others in the room nodded.

"Yes he does have a way of thinking that veers away from the youth full thoughts one your age should have." (You only get one guess.)

"He is a huge pervert who openly reads porn in public. It's disgusting." The woman who was wearing a dress with one red sleeve while the rest of it was made of what looked like bandages said with obvious hatred.

"And he is always late. I mean come on three hours sheesh." Anko said also though she had been rather quiet during the whole exchange. "Any way lets continue with what were going to teach you Naruto gaki. I am going to be teaching you how to survive in this world of the shinobi." She finished with a grin that scared the shit out of naruto.

"Yosh and I, Konoha's mighty green beast Maito Gai, will teach you taijutsu." The green man finished with a creepy smile and the thumbs up sign. And once again naruto was creped out severely.

"Naruto-kun I am not sure what I will teach you yet, it may just be advice but I will help you all the same." Rin said with a smile which naruto returned.

"Ha ha, I'm Nage Buredo (thrower blade) but you can call me Buredo (blade). I'll teach ya how to throw a bunch of blades, and maybe even use a short sword if ya impress me enough."the woman sitting next to Naruto said, her gleam in her eye growing more manic. Naruto scooted closer to the woman with the guitar.

"Thanks you guys this really means a lot." Naruto said with a few tears in his eyes.

"Oh I almost forgot your mom's history Kushina Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan. I don't know a lot more than that except she came from Uzushiogakure so you will have to do some research okay?" Rin said.

"Okay Rin-chan. Well I think its time to go ne Anko-nee-chan?" naruto said to Anko.

"All right gaki say your good byes and we will leave."

"Bye Rin-chan, Midori no Gai, Asuma-ossan, ongaku-chan, and Buredo-san." Naruto said waving, deciding to be polite to the knife lady.

"See ya later." The shinobi all said their good byes and naruto and Anko both walked out of the shop and headed home.

A/n all right that's the second chapter redone. Let me know how ya like the twist.


	3. Chapter 3 the house

Chapter three the house.

After Naruto left the shop he and Anko went home and straight to bed, falling asleep the second their heads hit the pillows.

And so Narutos training began. He would go to the Hokage's office after the middle school let out to study fuin jutsu with the old man, as well as bojutsu. Usually after an hour of that he would go with Asuma and they would practice honing his wind affinity. After another hour (around 5ish or so) he would be picked up by Ongaku who would teach him how to play instruments and read sheet music. After yet another hour of practice he would be picked up by Buredo who would teach him how to throw and dodge weapons. And after an hour of that he headed home where Anko taught him how to be stealthy. He fell asleep almost immediately after that at about eight because he was so tired.

Now and then Anko would help him with some pranks, which he somehow still found time to do, proving that she was a cool nee-chan. Even though he had a busy schedule he still found time to do pranks. Every other day instead of going to the Hokage's he would go to Gai's training ground and would practice taijutsu with Gai. He would train with him for an hour in taijutsu. Then he would go to Yamato, instead of Asuma, who would train him for an hour in controlling his water nature chakra. After that he would follow the same schedule as the other days. He would do this Monday through Friday and they gave him Saturday and Sunday off. On those days he practiced with his weapons and chakra control.

He learned how to walk on both trees and water. During his time off he would usually spend some time with ten-ten. He and ten-ten became close friends during the time he spent with her.

And so two month's flew by as Naruto trained with his friends and teachers.

It was a Saturday so Naruto was out at a random training ground and was practicing with his Bo staff. He had gotten some pointers from old man Takeshi and he was doing well practicing all the separate moves his Bo staff could do. Problem was he had discovered that it took too much time to go from one form to another and those few seconds were crucial in a battle. So he had decided to meditate on his dilemma. He grabbed some leaves and walked over to a pond that was near where he was. Walking out to the middle of the pond he sat down and began meditating with the leaves stuck to random places on his body with chakra.

After about forty five minutes he finally came to a conclusion. With a grin he dropped the leaves and ran to his favorite weapons store. After he walked in the door bell tinkled or chimed or whatever the hell those things do. Ten-ten spoke up. "Hello and welcome to-. Oh its you Naruto how can I help you?" she said happily. She loved it when naruto visited as it was usually entertaining.

"Actually I need to talk to your dad ten-ten. It's really important." He replied. He also loved visiting ten-ten but he had to fix the problem with his weapons.

"Oh all right then Naruto, I'll call him for you. Dad Naruto is here to talk you about something really important." Ten-ten called to her dad however she couldn't help but let out a little bit of disappointment into her voice. She wanted to hang out with Naruto today because her friends from school were all doing something else and she had nothing to do. Never mind the fact that she was supposed to be working.

"Eh Naruto huh I'll be right there." Her dad called from the back and they heard him start to move around and knocking things down. Naruto had heard her disappointment in her voice and decided to make it up to her.

"Hey ten-ten after this want to go hang out?"

"Sure Naruto that sounds great." She said clearly happier than before. A few seconds later Mr. Takeshi came into the room looking a little worse for wear but the two young teenagers wisely decided not to ask about it.

"So Naruto what did you need to talk to me about?" the old man asked curiously.

"Well it's about my weapons? You see I realized that it takes too much time to change between configurations and that can be pretty bad." The old man was surprised at how quickly Naruto had realized this. He had expected it to take him a lot longer than this to realize the implications of the time lag.

"Well Naruto-kun," The leather overalls wearing old man began, still trying to mask his surprise, "Does that mean you are going to want something new?" he questioned.

Naruto just grinned before nodding and saying, "Yea old man. I decided that I wanted you to take the actual sword blade out and then I can leave it in its sheath, sealed or something. I want to keep the naginata blade hidden inside the staff like it already is. I would also like some more weapons. Two chakrams, a kunai blade like Izumo and Kotetsu use, and the rest are on this sheet of paper." Naruto finished and handed the old man a piece of paper that unfolded a good foot. The old man just gaped as he read the page, if he managed to master all these weapons then only one that would have more of a variety of weapons would be his daughter Tenten. Then he grinned.

"All right deal Naruto I will make the adjustments for you, but some of these may take a little while to get. Come back the day after tomorrow and everything will be ready."

"All right I'll see ya then."

"Hey naruto, why did you tell me what you wanted your new weapons to be right in front of her?" he questioned pointing at Ten-ten. Tenten looked hurt by this and pouted. Incredibly cutely Naruto thought but hurriedly shook his head mentally.

"Because I trust her." His answer made Mr. Takeshi smile openly. He knew just how horribly Naruto had been treated and for him to trust Tenten made him extremely happy and proud of his daughter. When Naruto disappeared in to the store looking for who knows what (it's a big store) he turned to his daughter.

"Tenten I am so proud of you for being a friend to Naruto. However I want you to ask him his full name when he comes back all right?" he asked of his daughter. She looked confused and asked him.

"What does that matter tou-san?"

"Just do it all-right?" he asked her and she agreed with a sigh.

oOo

When he got there he was immediately asked a question by Tenten.

"Naruto what is your full name?"

"Eh its Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He replied and leaned against the counter. The sound of Mr. Takeshi slapping himself was heard throughout Konoha.

oOo

It had been a slow day in Takeshi's weapon store. No one had come in yet. Sure he had only been in business for a month but still. He let out a very loud sigh and wished he had his girlfriend next to him. She could always find something for them to do. He got a slight nosebleed from some of the things they did, even though they had been going out for only about 3 months, they had been going quite fast. He let out another sigh louder than the first and closer to a groan. He was incredibly bored. However his boredom was about to change and he would be sent on a lifetime mission.

Right after he had let out his second sigh the bell tinkled signaling that a customer had arrived. Instantly forgetting his boredom the young Takeshi stood up straight and greeted the customer with a smile. To which the stranger replied.

"Why yes as a matter of fact you can help me." As Takeshi got a good look at his new customer he saw that he was clearly an old man because of his hunched shoulders and the way that he leaned heavily on a walking stick, "You see I am very old and I have this sword that I want to be used. However it can not be used by just anybody. And if some one is able to hold it and it feels right then it is theirs and you must give the person this piece of paper. Even if the person cant read it they will one day." With that the old man gave him the sword and piece of paper and left.

oOo

The two children turned to look at Mr. Takeshi questioningly.

"Crap." Takeshi began. "Wait here for a second Naruto." With that said he hurriedly went to the back of the store. Naruto looked at Ten-ten for an explanation but she just shrugged. A few minutes passed accompanied by bangs, crashes and curses courtesy of Mr. Takeshi, before he came back holding a piece of paper.

"Here Naruto. An old man gave me that sword you picked to sell a while back, and he said to give the person who bought it this." Naruto looked at the piece of paper that Mr. Takeshi had given him. It was barely legible, but he could make out a few letters. "Well why don't you and Ten-ten go and hang out, it's a slow day here any way."

"Really to-san?" Tenten asked excited.

"Yes go and have some fun, but not too much fun." He replied. Tenten cheered and grabbed naruto while rushing out of the store. Mr. Takeshi just chuckled at his daughters antics and began working on Naruto's Bo staff which he had left on the counter.

0o0

As Naruto and Tenten walked through the streets of Konoha to go to Ichiraku's, the best noodle joint in all of fire country, naruto felt something nagging at the back of his mind. It was as if he forgot about something in the store and something happened to make him forget. It took him a few minutes but he finally figured it out. With a rather loud clap of his hands which startled Tenten and signaled that he remembered what was nagging him. He Turned to Tenten as he walked to ask her.

"Neh Tenten why did you ask me my name, I mean you already know what to call me. So I am a little bit confused." Naruto explained to Tenten with a confused expression on his face. Tenten sighed and replied.

"Well my dad told me to so I just did as I saw no harm in it. So are you the son of the Yondaime?" she finished with a curious expression on her face. She had heard that the Yondaime had the last name of Namikaze and was thinking that Naruto might be related to him.

"Nope" he replied with his signature foxy grin.

"Huh?" Tenten asked intelligently. "Then how come you have his last name?"

"I'm the son of the Yondaime's brother: Namikaze Shomei." Naruto replied grinning.

"Ohh," Tenten said understanding. As they walked into Ichiraku the old man and his daughter kept giving them weird looks throughout the whole meal. Naruto was confused by it but didn't say anything. After he paid and they left he heard Ayame giggle but he just shrugged and he and Tenten kept walking throughout the town wondering what to do. Every now and then they would stop and do something but it was mostly them wandering through town. Though as night began to fall and Naruto took Tenten back to the weapons shop he had to admit it was the most fun he'd had in his life. Tenten was also thinking the same thoughts and she wanted to do this more often.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Tenten what's up?" Naruto asked a little bit confused but willing to answer.

"C-c-can we do this more often?" she asked nervously sounding a bit like our favorite Hyuuga girl for a little bit. (A/n oh who am I kidding Hinata is our favorite Hyuuga period.) Naruto just grinned and replied.

"Yeah sure how about every Saturday," he asked to which she eagerly replied yes to. They had finally made it to the weapons store and as they walked in they were both scared out of their minds when old man Takeshi jumped at them.

"HERE YOU GO NARUTO, YOUR SWORD AND BO STAFF!" the two were scared shitless, and naruto grabbed his things and ran while Tenten yelled at her dad.

As he walked out onto the training ground he pulled the piece of paper given to him by Tenten's dad. He looked at it and saw that It was addressed to the new wielder of his sword, and surprisingly he could read it now. His Bo was sealed up and his sword was in his hand, that couldn't have anything to do with it right?

'Dear reader whoever you are you must be an Uzumaki. For only that clan can wield this sword. Now there is a blood seal on the Kashira of the blade. You must go to the middle of a large pond preferably 3 city blocks wide and long. As well as at least one hundred and fifty feet deep. Then you simply put a single drop of blood on the seal and well you will see.'

Luckily for him he knew where such a lake was and began walking in that direction. Once he got there he went straight out into the middle of the lake. He looked at the kashira and at the tiger's eye. It had to be the seal so he bit his thumb for some blood and put the drop on the emblem. Then there was a huge bang as well as a bunch of smoke.

The smoke expanded and covered the entire village. When the Hokage and the rest of the ninja saw the smoke they all rushed to the epicenter, fearing the worst. When they arrived the last thing they were expecting to see was what they saw.

Once the mist cleared naruto found himself inside a room. It was rather large and there were several door ways leading off and into deeper parts of the place. He decided to go through the door that was behind him. When he went out there was land as in grass trees and everything. He just walked through it while strapping the sword to his hip. He was surrounded by four walls. They were very far away giving the place the appearance of a courtyard. This confused naruto and he began to wonder just where the hell he was. Then he heard a knock on the front door. He turned to look in the direction it came from, and saw two of the most massive doors he had ever seen.

Hi. On the other side of the door

The Hokage couldn't believe his eyes neither could Anko or the other shinobi who were with them. For in front of them stood the house of the Uzumaki clan. It was right where it had been all those years ago. On the top of the exact same pond before it had disappeared around twelve years ago. Sarutobi walked up to the door and knocked on it. When he did his knock was magnified greatly so that all those inside could hear it. Then he took a good look at the doors. He saw that each door had a huge eye. They were made out of tigers eye rock and they looked like an eye of a tiger. Soon the doors opened and there stood naruto looking a little confused.

"Naruto did you summon this?" the aged Hokage asked.

"Yeah I think so, I cut my thumb and put it on the tigers eye part of my sword." Naruto replied and showed the aged Hokage his sword and the eye. The professor's eyes narrowed as he looked at it. This was the Uzumaki clan seal that they used to store their houses in. the little geniuses.

"Well Naruto, you must have the luck of an incredibly lucky person. For you found your home that was sealed away long ago." The Hokage said, "You and Anko can move in whenever you are ready." That said he disappeared leaving everyone confused.

"Way to go gaki you got us a house. Now lets go explore it." That said Anko grabbed naruto and they went tearing off through out the house. The rest of the ninja just left still wondering what the hell just happened.

A/n there the story has been completely rewritten, the new one will be taken off and a new chapter should be out soon.


End file.
